The present invention relates generally to utility vehicles, and particularly relates to a utility vehicle brake system and method of using same.
It is generally known in the art to provide vehicles for use in transporting humans and materials. Such vehicles can be in the form of off-road utility vehicles, which can be used to assist in the provision of a variety of tasks.
Such utility vehicles typically include a need for a braking system in order to bring the vehicle to a stop or to maintain the vehicle at a stop.
A variety of braking systems are known in the art for such utility vehicles with a braking capability.
Although some of the above prior art configurations have advantages, a need for improvement always exists.
Therefore, it may be recognized that the present invention provides an improvement over the prior art by providing an improved braking system for a utility vehicle.
The present invention overcomes deficiencies in the prior art by providing an improved braking system for use with a utility vehicle, which is simple yet effective in design.
Generally described, the present invention relates to a braking apparatus for use with a utility vehicle having a frame, a brake pedal and first and second brake assemblies, the braking apparatus comprising; an elongate pivoting shaft having a longitudinal axis, the shaft being pivotably mounted relative to the frame, the pivoting being substantially about the longitudinal axis of the shaft; at least one brake pedal linkage intermediate the brake pedal and the elongate shaft such that the operation of the brake pedal causes pivoting of the shaft; first and second fixed brackets rigidly fixed relative to the shaft such that pivoting of the shaft causes pivoting of the first and second fixed brackets relative to the frame; first and second pivoting brackets independently pivotably attached relative to the shaft and thus also pivotably mounted relative to the frame; first and second compression springs, the first compression spring intermediate the first fixed bracket and the first pivoting bracket, and the second compression spring intermediate the second fixed bracket and the second pivoting bracket; first and second compression spring precompression and retaining members for maintaining the first and second compression springs in a precompressed state; at least one first brake linkage member intermediate the first pivoting bracket and the first brake assembly, the linkage configured such that pivoting of the first pivoting bracket relative to the frame causes operation of the first brake assembly; and at least one second brake linkage member intermediate the second pivoting bracket and the second brake member, the linkage configured such that pivoting of the second pivoting bracket relative to the frame causes operation of the second brake member, such that operation of the brake pedal causes movement of the brake pedal linkage member, which causes pivoting movement of the pivoting shaft, which causes pivoting movement of the first and second fixed brackets, which transfer force through the first and second precompressed compression springs to the first and second pivoting brackets, which causes the first and second pivoting brackets to pivot relative to the shaft and the frame, which causes the first and second brake assemblies to be operated.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved braking assembly for use with vehicles.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved braking assembly for use with vehicles which is simple in construction.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved braking assembly for use with vehicles which is simple in operation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved braking assembly for use with vehicles which is simple in assembly.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved braking assembly for use with vehicles which is reliable in construction.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved braking mechanism including springs configured to provide the ability of one brake to be further applied after one brake has been completely applied.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention when taken in conjunction with the drawing and the appended claims.